The Window
by EmmaTheCo-Writer
Summary: AH AU "The window?" I asked, staring two stories down. Rosalie chuckled against my neck, "It's the fastest way down." She explained, as if it was meant to answer anything at all. I rolled my eyes and pushed her away. "Rose, why can't I just use the door downstairs?" She crossed her arms. "Leah, you want this to keep happening right?" She questioned, I nodded. "Then use the window."


**Title: The Window**

_**Fandom: Twilight**_

**Rated: T**

_**Pairing: Leah and Rosalie**_

**Summary: AH AU '"The window?" I asked, staring two stories down. Rosalie chuckled against my neck, "It's the fastest way down." She explained, as if it was meant to answer anything at all. I rolled my eyes and pushed her away. "Rose, why can't I just use the door downstairs?" She crossed her arms. "Leah, you want this to keep happening right?" She questioned, gesturing to the bed, and then to us. I nodded. "Then use the window."' In which Leah and Rosalie have a secret relationship. Based on the prompt: Open a Twilight book and use the first sentence you see as your first line in a fic. One-shot!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Once again, I'll say this poem. Roses are red, **  
**violets are blue, I know nothing, so please don't sue.**

_**Warning? Femslash. It's something that must be expected in nearly every one of my fanfictions that don't have Sam in it. Seriously. Not joking. And also, mentions of sex.**_

* * *

**The Window**

**Leah POV**

* * *

"The window?" I asked, staring two stories down.

I heard the mattress squeak, and soon felt two arms wrap around my waist, and lips on my neck. I fought the urge to moan, and carry her back to bed to continue our activities that had been happening less then two minutes earlier.

Rosalie chuckled against my neck, "It's the fastest way down." She explained, as if it was meant to answer anything at all.

I wasn't sure what Rosalie thought that _this_ was, maybe just some big game of some sort. Hell, _I_ wasn't sure what I thought that this was. We weren't dating; Rosalie would _drop dead_ before being seen with me in public. We weren't friends with benefits; we never were _friends_. I suppose one could say that we were just each other's booty calls. If that was all that it was with Rosalie, it wasn't all that it was for me.

I wanted us to be _more_.

I wanted to be able to caress her face and give her sweet kisses in public. I wanted a relationship, I wasn't asking for much, really, I just wanted more then sex.

I rolled my eyes and pushed her away. "Rose, why can't I just use the door downstairs?" I questioned as I turned to face her.

She crossed her arms. We had been over this before, I _knew_ that. Rosalie was locked inside the closet; her father coming from a very religious background, and her mother, well, her mother was fine, but she often did what Mr. Hale asked her to, and cared just a tad too much about reputation. I guess that that rubbed off on Rosalie, she's the captain of the cheer squad, a straight A student, and is dating the golden boy Edward Cullen

It's a fucking perfect dream life. Oh, except for the fact that she is a fucking lesbian.

"Leah, you want this to keep happening, _right_?" She questioned, gesturing to the bed, and then to us.

I nodded.

I wasn't giving up on her, I would break those walls, and I would get her to open up to me. I would do it if it was the last goddamned thing that I did. I would do it because love was a rare thing for me, and I'm not letting it get away this time. Not after what happened with Sam.

"Then use the window."

I sighed, "Rose, why do I have to climb down a tree at," I glanced at the clock on her wall. "Three in the morning? Can't I just leave when the sun the up?"

Rosalie cocked her head to the side for a moment, possibly thinking about the different scenarios that could happen. I hadn't noticed before, but Rosalie hadn't gotten dressed, she simply through on a robe, while I wore an over-sized shirt. Something else I'd have to point out to her, was that, and also the fact that I no longer have suitable underwear.

Finally, she moved back over to bed, patting the space next to her, looking at me with a weak smile on her face and something that I want sure of in her eyes. I smiled back at her, not wanting to ruin the sweet moment with one of my infamous smirks.

Rosalie could be sweet when she wanted to, and I was more then happy to admit that it was mainly myself that got to see it. Not Cullen. I swear, their relationship is like a really bad arranged marriage. If I had to take a guess, I would say that the only reason that they even got together was because they're both the most popular people in school; in a town as small as Forks, status is everything.

I moved to lay down next to her, my smile numbed into a grin. Rosalie pushed a piece of hair back behind my ear, and smiled softly, a rare smile for Rosalie, that was usually used when she wanted something.

"Leah, you're really beautiful. You know that right?" She questioned, looking at me with her eyes searching, as if she was looking for something.

I cocked an eyebrow, "Rosalie, no more sex tonight; I'm tired. And frankly, you should be fine until next Saturday." An eye roll and a half-hearted slap to my head were what accompanied that remark, followed by a chuckle, that I replied with a smirk, and a wink.

"No, you perv! Though it sounds good, it's not what I was talking about. You're just, really beautiful." I stared at her in a mix of wonder and shock. Rosalie was acting different today, any other day she wouldn't be this loose, she'd be more then she usually is at school, but never like this. She hesitantly looked up at me, "You could say that about me too?"

I smiled down at her, "Rosalie, you're beautiful. Probably the most beautiful girl that I've ever met, and I'm _not_ just saying that." Concern took over my tone, "But what's up, you're never like this. You know that you're beautiful, and you're always confident about it. Did something happen?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Jesus, I can't be nice to the girl I'm sleeping with without her thinking that something bad happened to me, or that I was trying to break bad news to her or something. Well fine, next time we'll fuck and then I shove you out the window _myself_."

I let out a frustrated groan, "_Rosalie_, you _know_ what I mean, you're just not usually so... so, _nice_."

She scoffed. "Thanks, asshole."

"I just can't win with you, can I?" I sighed, throwing up my hand, now sitting up on the bed.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Leah." She stated coldly, putting her defenses back up, it seemed.

I rolled my eyes. Rosalie knew exactly what I was talking about. I try to be worried for her when she's acting differently, and then she gets mad at me for doing it, and goes into full-on bitch mode, and pushes me away again. I wish I knew why she was like that, it wasn't just with me, it was with everyone from what I saw. Her friends, her boyfriend, I wouldn't doubt that she had a problem with her parents as well.

"Look, Rose, you know with I'm talking about. I don't even need to explain it anymore, and you know what? It sucks. I don't want to try to get you to open up to me only for you to shut me out the next day. And it's more then that, I don't want to be your dirty little secret Rose; I don't want to sneak in and out your window when your parents are home when you need a "pick-me-up" And I sure as hell don't want to keep this up if you can't even be seen out in public with me."

Rosalie didn't meet my eyes, so I continued on.

"What is it? I'm not attractive enough for you? No. I'm not popular enough for you? Nope. I'm going to force you to leave all your friends and quit doing what you love? Nada. I'm going to brake your heart? Never. Wait, I think I know what it is. It's not _me_; it's _you_. You're _afraid_. You're _afraid_ of what people will _think_, you're _afraid_ of what they'll _say_, and you're _afraid_ that you'll lose your _popularity_. You, Rosalie Hale, aren't a _leader_, you're a _coward_."

"You're right; I _am_ a coward. I'm too focused on my popularity, and I care too much about what other people say, and think of me. I'm all of those things, but right now I'm here with you, not Edward, or any of my friends. I'm with you." A soft voice broke the silence, and the owner of said voice moved her hands to cup my face.

Rosalie sighed, and traced a finger over my lips. "Lee, I can't promise you everything, fuck, I can't promise you nearly half as much as you deserve, but I can swear to you that I'll try. But you need to bare with me, I am a coward. But I'm a coward who's in love with you, and I'm wondering if I can have a chance?"

I smirked, "Rose, if you're such a coward, then why did you just tell me that you're in love with me, when it's possible that I could laugh in your face and shoot you down?"

She shrugged, "Guess I'm just hoping for the best." I laughed and wrapped my arms around her neck, whispering "I love you too" against her lips. I wasn't sure what would happen between us, but I was sure that we'd face it together. And while I might have to use that window a little longer, I know that someday I can use the door. Either that or we can just hold off on hooking up while her parents are home.

The first would be more satisfying, but Rose just admitted that she was in love with me and I said it back, so maybe one step at a time is alright. So, I guess the window is fine for now.

* * *

**A/N: Alright! My first Rosaleah fanfiction! For some reason I've never actually written for this ship, even though I seriously love it! Anyways, I hope that you guys liked it too! And if you did then why don't you favourite and review for more Rosaleah one-shots?**


End file.
